Demons of the Past
by macpw2
Summary: The Team discovers a secluded town ruled by a man that has taken away the freedom of those people. The Team does their best to help, but there is more happening in that town then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, well this is my first A-Team fic so any comments would be helpful, not much else to say except this is probably set somewhere in season three. Enjoy!

Prologue

Scott Lend sat on the table, staring at the wood, his brown eyes picking out the individual grains. "Where are you?" he called out softly, as he looked up, his eyes searching the shadows.

"We have not talked in a long time," a soft voice answered. It sounded sickeningly sweet. Scott always wanted to hear it, and yet he loathed it.

"Have you found all of _His_?" asked the voice.

"My men found one yesterday. I got rid of him just like you told me to."

"Good my ssssson..." The shadows deepened as a figure materialized from the darkness. "But you may have won this battle, but there is still a war to be fought..." Shadows swooped around the room, calling out in high pitched voices. Scott smiled.

"I am your servant."

Demons of the Past - Chapter One

A narrow escape from the military made Hannibal and the others decide it was time for another vacation out of state.

Hannibal and BA had gone ahead of Face, who still had to scam Murdock out of the VA. They had decided to meet at a resort some where in Montana. Face would have much preferred to go south to some place a little warmer, but Hannibal eventually won him over.

Face and Murdock were already a good ways into Nevada when the car phone rang. "Murdock, will you get that?" asked Face as he kept glancing at the map Murdock was holding while still trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"This is HM comin' in live from the Faceman's 'vette," greeted Murdock.

"Murdock, where are you guys?" asked Hannibal.

"Uh, somewhere in the middle of Nevada...I think," stated Murdock.

"Alright, put Face on."

"He wants to talk to you," said Murdock as he handed the phone over.

"Yeah?"

"Face, we ran into a little trouble in a small town in Nevada. The van has some of the bottom ripped out of it and I'm afraid we are going to be stuck here for a little while. Have you passed a place called Loftington yet?"

"No, I don't think so," said Face with a sigh. "Wait, we just passed a road sign that says it is about twenty miles away, I think."

"Alright, we'll be in a diner across from the only auto repair shop."

The Corvette rolled through the small town. "Quaint," said Face as he parked the corvette in front of the diner and glanced around. Murdock slipped out of the car and immediately frowned.

"The Darkside is strong here," he said as he stared down the street.

Face rolled his eyes. "A jedi now, eh Murdock? You have barely set foot here and you already don't like it?"

"A jedi can sense the force anywhere!" replied Murdock, "And here I sense the darkside of the force."

"I knew I should have never let him watch Star Wars," muttered Face as he stepped towards the dinner.

The tinkle of a small bell announced their arrival. Face caught sight of Hannibal and BA and wove between the tables to reach them.

"Face, Murdock," greeted Hannibal.

"So what happened to the van?" asked Face as he glanced at BA and Hannibal.

"A kid ran in front of the van just as we were about to leave town. BA swerved and ran over a stop sign. The sign snapped off and scraped the underside of the van pretty badly."

"Yeah, and they don't have the parts I need to fix it!" growled BA.

"They said it could be a week or two," stated Hannibal.

"What a wonderful start to a vacation," sighed Face.

After they had a little to eat, Hannibal went up to pay. "Hi, do you know where we can find a hotel?" he questioned the cashier.

"Well, there isn't one," she answered. "We don't get many visitors and the hotel went out of business." The bell announced another visitor and a little boy ran up to the woman behind the register.

She put an arm across the boy's shoulders. "That's your son?" asked Hannibal, for he had immediately recognized the boy as the kid that they had nearly run over. The woman nodded.

"Yes, and he did it on purpose," she said, her tone dropping. "We need some help." Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it that you need help with?" asked Hannibal.

"It's not safe to talk here. If you need a place to stay, you can stay at my house. We can talk there." Hannibal's interest now caught, he nodded.

"Where is it?"

"It's the house across the street, come on," she whispered. Stepping out from behind the counter, she walked over to the door and flipped the open sign over so it read closed. Hannibal motioned for the others to follow.

"What's going on Hannibal?" asked Face.

"This woman says she needs some help. I think we need to check it out." Face sighed.

"And I thought this was supposed to be a vacation."

They stepped out onto the street and Murdock looked down the road both ways. The town seemed so empty. There weren't any cars on the streets and nobody on the sidewalks. Something was strange about this town.

An invisible creature hovered above him, many others were behind him. The ugly creature smiled, revealing poisonous fangs.

"This one is ours," he cried to the ones behind him. He swooped lower and hovered closer to Murdock. The creature had no fear of being seen, for no human could see him.

"So is this one!" cried another of the creatures as he hovered above Hannibal.

"I've known this one for a long time," said a large black creature as he hovered over Face. "And he has known my voice," the creature continued.

Several of the small creatures hovered over BA. "Oh, this one. The hold is still there," said one of the many creatures that hung over BA.

"I want you to keep a watch on all of them. I want you to wear them down. You all know their weaknesses, they are completely ours," cried the largest of the black creatures, his voice deep and evil.

"Yes, Corruption," chorused the creatures. The demons, for they were demons, circled above the A-Team as they entered the woman's house. The demons tried to follow, but as they dove toward the house they froze, fear appearing in their eyes.

"You know you can't enter here so don't try it!" ordered a man as he hovered in front of the doorway. He was fair looking with blonde hair. Light surrounded him and a sword was strapped to his waist. Another one appeared beside him.

"Get out of here!" cried the second man. The demons turned and fled, not even the bravest of them wanted to cross the angels, for they were angels. No, they knew that if they did, they would be fighting a losing battle. The first angel, Swift, nodded at the second angel, Uki, as he stepped into the house.

The A-Team followed the woman into the house. It was small but comfy. "I'm sorry that my son ran in front of your van. I didn't know he was going to. Otherwise I would have stopped him."

"Why do you need us so much?" asked Hannibal.

"Because this town is being ruled by a possessed man."

Alright, that's it, the more reviews, the faster I write :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks a lot for all the reviews they have been a great encouragement! Well here is the second chapter, hope you like it.

----

Chapter 2

"A possessed man? Possessed by what?" asked Face, casting a questioning glance at Hannibal.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" asked the woman as she lowered herself to a rocking chair.

"Maybe," replied Hannibal as he and the others took seats around the room.

Swift stepped beside the woman, Rachel. Placing a hand on her shoulder he smiled an encouraging smile at her. He had been with Rachel for a long time and had heard her open many a conversation with the simple question about the supernatural.

"Whether you believe it or not, there is a heaven and a hell, angels and demons, God and Satan That is what is controlling the man that is ruling this place. Demons. He has been persecuting the Christians in this town for several years."

"What do you mean by 'persecuting'?" probed Murdock as he leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin on his folded hands.

Rachel sighed as she stood up. Swift followed her as she walked over to a computer that was situated in the corner of the room. She flipped through a stack of papers before picking out several photos. For a moment Rachel stared at them, grief clouding her eyes. Swift once again placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember they are in heaven with their Father," he stated, his words echoing through her head as thoughts.

Turning towards the A-Team, she handed the pictures to Hannibal. He glanced over them and could only stare. This couldn't be what she meant by persecution could it? The photos were of several men, bound and gaged, standing in a line with several men taking aim with rifles. The next picture showed the men laying on the ground, with bloody holes in their clothes. The third and final picture showed the bodies being thrown into a large hole in the ground.

Hannibal passed the pictures on before looking up at the woman. "This man is doing this because you are Christians?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you tried to contact anyone?" demanded Face as he finished looking at the pictures and passed them on to Murdock.

"We have! Scott Lend, the man that is persecuting us, and his goons are monitoring everything! We can't send letters, we have no internet access, our calls are monitored and we have no cell phones. We can't radio any one because of the mountains. We never get visitors and if we do they never stay long. And he is always monitoring the roads. He has us barricaded in!"

"Hannibal, I think we need to get this guy off the streets," said BA as he finished looking at the pictures.

"Your right, BA, well Miss, it looks like you just hired the A-Team," he said with his usual smile. "We haven't had a chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Hannibal Smith, this is Face, HM Murdock, and BA," he stated as he motioned to each of the team in turn.

"My name is Rachel Brandt."

"You live here alone with your son?" asked Hannibal.

"No, my older brother lives with us. He moved in after my husband died, shortly before all of this happened," she explained.

Rachel's son ran through the door, she has sent him off after they had left the restaurant. Following behind him was a man that looked a little older than Rachel.

"This is Jake, my older brother, and my son, Dan."

Swift nodded as three more angels followed Dan and Jake into the house. One stepped over to him. "And how are things going Swift?" she asked.

"So far everything is going fine, Sarah," he replied.

Sarah nodded. "Any sign of Corruption and his gang?" she asked after a moment.

"Well, from what I saw, they have holds on those four," said Swift, motioning to the A-Team. "Some of his gang tried to come in, but they decided not to stay."

"Well, I'm sure when Corruption hears about it, they'll be back."

----

"YOU WHAT?" bellowed Corruption as the small demons hovered in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Corruption, but there was two of them and-" whimpered Fear, as he lowered his head.

"I don't care, we can't have those people talking to one of _His_! You know what it would do to us if they turned away from us! If we lost our holds on those men, it could be disastrous!"

"Yes, Corruption, we know," said Fear.

"Come on, we are going back there!" snarled Corruption as they all took to the sky and winged back to the house.

----

"I knew they would be back," muttered Sarah as Corruption flew through the door with his gang behind him.

"I thought we told you to leave," growled Swift, glaring at the smaller demons.

"They are here because of them. You are the ones that let them in," he snapped as he pointed to the A-Team. "My demons have holds on them." He turned and glared at the small demons that were still crouched behind him. They took wing and each hovered near one of the A-Team. Sarah just turned away and headed toward the door.

"Watch them closely if they do anything let me know," she whispered as she left. Swift nodded and Corruption smiled evilly before leaving.

"Who are these people Rachel?" asked Jake eyeing the A-Team carefully.

"They are going to help us Jake," she answered, her tone grateful.

"You don't know what you guys are getting into. This is serious. People have already died," sighed Jake, his gaze meeting Hannibal's.

"You don't know who we are do you?" said Face.

"No, we don't," said Jake. "We don't really get news."

"Well, some history is in order," answered Hannibal. He quickly explained their situation. There was a pause after he had finished, as he waited for Rachel and Jake to answer. But it wasn't them who answered.

"I think you made a good choice, Mom," said the boy, Dan. "These guys seem to know what they are doing."

"I agree," said Jake. "Thank you for helping. Where are you going to start?"

"I think we need to pay Scott Lend a visit," said Hannibal as he smiled, glancing at the others.


End file.
